


No Room for Doubt

by MissNaya



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Daddy Issues, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: Damian reflects on his relationship with the High Councilor.





	No Room for Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's excited for Injustice 2? naturally, I had to express my excitement by creating filth. morally ambiguous/evil Superman is my jam
> 
> I'm not sure how old Damian is supposed to be in the Injustice universe, but I slapped an underage tag on it just to be safe. I'm thinking he's about 17/18 in this.

Sometimes, Damian watches Superman when he seems not to notice. He has to know he's being tailed, of course; it's dumb to think otherwise. But even if he can hear Damian's feather-light steps and the way his heartbeat speeds up almost imperceptibly when he lays eyes on him, Superman doesn't say anything.

It's interesting, watching him work. The way he closes his eyes to listen in on countless conversations all over the world. The slight set in his jaw when he hears something he doesn't like. The smooth, confident way he walks — or floats — around HQ, broad-shouldered and impeccable, hard lines of his muscles framed by the soft curves of his cape.

He doesn't smile often, these days. Which is why, those times he lets Damian know he knows by flashing him one, Damian treasures the sight. It's more than he ever got from Bruce, he thinks. (He remembers Dick looking at him like that, happy and genuine, but doesn't like to think about him for too long.)

It's curious. When things go awry, and the Insurgency acts out more than usual, Superman's more likely to smile at him. More likely to open his arms and beckon Damian forward, out of the shadows and into an embrace, where he mutters things into his ear about how good it is to see his boy. Those times, when Batman's name leaves everyone's lips in hushed whispers, and his silhouette seems to hang over them all like a bad memory, it's only Superman that can get the Dark Knight off of his mind.

Superman, he thinks, has been more of a father to him than Bruce ever was. But he still isn't his father, which is why it's okay to let his hands roam, to tilt his head and expose his neck when Superman wants to pepper kisses there. And he thinks it must be his fault, anyway, that this is happening, because Superman can hear his heartbeat, knows how it picks up when he does things like that. Can hear the almost silent sighs he breathes out, betraying his pleasure.

He's not sure what goes through Superman's head when they're together. They all know, he and Wonder Woman and everyone else, that none of them are as good as Lois, as the memory of her that clings to everything in their world like a film. He doesn't know how Diana feels about it, but Damian doesn't mind. He doesn't want to be Superman's lover; he wants to be his son. Wants to be held and appreciated and taken out of his head, however Superman makes it happen.

And, after all Superman's done for him, it would be rude not to return the favor. He gets on his knees sometimes, Superman petting the back of his head while Damian takes his cock into his throat, and it feels like worship, because every sigh and little breathy murmur of encouragement do more for Damian than any prayer to any god ever has.

They never go to bed together. It wouldn't be right, for people with a relationship like theirs. Damian thinks it might make it too serious, too much like they're a couple, and he doesn't like the idea any more than Superman does. So he's fine when Superman strips him of his ( _Dick's_ ) outfit and holds him up in godly-strong arms, rutting into him against the wall until they're both spent. He's even fine with it when Superman is in a bad mood and bends him face down over a table, fucking him hard enough to leave him bruised and sore for days afterward. It's attention; it's the praise Superman gives him days later, when he presses soft, apologetic kisses to his wounds, never admitting wrongdoing, but thanking Damian for his service to the Regime anyway.

And, on sleepless nights when Damian can't get the thought of Bruce and Dick and Alfred out of his head, Superman will come to him, floating into his room like an angel on the breeze, and stroke his face and talk to him about how he did the right thing, he has nothing to be ashamed of, he's helping them all make the world a better place.

On those nights, before Superman's lips press against his, Damian sometimes lets himself call him “ _Dad,_ ” and the hand between his legs tells him he's done the right thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/) for more soft daddy kink


End file.
